User blog:Fatcats19/Great Bull of Heaven, Taurus
Asterion Info Great Bull of Heaven, Taurus, is a boisterous Crusader of the constellations, and one of the 12 Zodiac Generals. He was once a minotaur named Asterion in a Greece- inspired dimension until he was recruited in the dimensional war to save the galaxy from an evil force. Now, he is the guardian and gatekeeper of the Aether World's Realm of Jupiter, barring intruders from entering. Appearance His true form is a minotaur with glowing horns. His human form is a burly man with wild hair, and wearing leather jacket and pants. His Crusader armor is reddish brown and gold, with a bull's head with a star on its nose on his torso, hooves on his boots, a bull's tail, and a horned helmet. His double-bladed axe, Auroch, appears beside him. He can turn into his armored minotaur form to chase his enemies in battle. Personality Asterion is actually quite gentle despite his appearance. He would rather sleep in the meadow, walk or jog in gardens while smelling the flowers and play with cute animals. He also shows concern for some of the smaller Crusaders like Lepus, Canis Minor, and Lacerta, even spoiling them. He is also careful and gentle when it comes to fragile things such as china pottery, due to being quite clumsy. Other Crusaders found him strange when they first met him at Aether World Cosmic University, but after the empowering event that gave them star powers, they accepted him. He also prefers working out in the gym to improve his strength, and even gets the above mentioned Crusaders to join him. He has been known to listen to K-Pop and J-Pop music while exercising, much to the embarrassment of his comrades, except Lacerta, who actually is a fan of the genres. When in battle however, his other side emerges. He becomes quite boisterous, energetic at the sight of enemies to fight. He charges at them a lot during battle, and even his allies run away from him so that he wouldn't accidentally headbutt them. No surprise, minotaurs like charging at anything that moves, and Taurus is no exception. Calling him a cow perhaps makes him uncomfortable, but harm his friends in front of him, and he can become furious enough to trample and gore whoever it is that hurts them. His primary rival is Minos, the Silver Deer Warrior of the Moon's Zodiac General. Minos thinks of the Bull of Heaven as a sissy because of his personality, and every time they meet, they figuratively and literally butt heads. As mentioned above, he cares for the smaller and weaker Crusaders, and they in turn love him as a big brother of sorts. Powers Magma Headbutt- envelops himself in magma and headbutts target Celestial Horn - Tosses away enemy with his horns to the sky Earthquake - Generates an earthquake by stomping the ground. Great Fissure - Hits the ground with Auroch, causing cracks to appear on the ground and below the targets, swallowing them. Blazing Bovine Slash - a single slash with Auroch Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet